Steve Williams
Steve Williams is the protagonist of the animated series Brickleberry. He is a terrible park ranger at Brickleberry, but due to his absolute shamelessness, he almost always manages to be "Ranger of the Month". He is voiced by David Herman. Biography Steve is an overconfident, bumbling park ranger who takes himself, and his job way too seriously. Even though he has been named "Ranger of the Month" at Brickleberry every month for several years, he’s not nearly as good at his job as he thinks he is. Steve's "Ranger of the Month" title means everything to him and he will do anything to keep it. Steve’s father was also a Brickleberry ranger, so he was raised in the park, and despite his flaws, knows the park like the back of his hand. Steve dreamed of working at Brickleberry since he was a child but put his dream on hold after his father went missing in the park and was never found. There is a tremendous plot hole on whether Steve's father really loved Steve or not as well as how long Steve was with his father before the show's time. In "Daddy Issues", Steve praised his dad for being athletic, noble and caring then disappeared before Steve grew up from childhood according to flashbacks of Steve's youth. However in "The Comeback", Steve's dad was shown as a greedy sadistic bully who ruined his life and had lived with Steve and Steve's mom up to at least where Steve reached young adulthood. He is known for being conventional (in this definition - accepting orthodox terms at the cost of own individuality) especially towards Woody. His conventional attitude of letting Woody bully him around at many things such as cutting his pay off by half and not allowing him to date the Indian working-by-long-distance ranger Dottie served as a critical driving factor of episode "Hello Dottie". Woody at one point called Steve his "submissive bitch" because of Steve's lenience. In "The Dam Show", Steve vowed to become the leader of the marooned attendants of Woody's birthday party when they became stranded on an island. Steve didn't set up any rules and allowed the people to do whatever they want, which led to the downfall of the small society because the people including Bobby Possumcods and Dr. Kuzniak completed wasted their food supply. Compared to the rest of the Rangers (with the exception of Ethel), Steve is competent at his job. Considering how Denzel is a slacker, and Connie panics easily, it makes sense that Woody would consistently pick Steve as Ranger of the Month. Then again this might just be Woody's way at keeping control over Steve. Personality Steve is as self centered as they come. Ignorant, uptight, and lack of logic make Steve strangely relateable to the common man. We see him make poor choices on a constant basis, but you can actually feel bad for him at times. Nevertheless, a man who aspires to be so much more than he really is should never be a point of laughter. Brickleberry Meet Steve Williams00:55 Brickleberry Meet Steve Williams Steve considers Denzel to be his best friend, even though he is not that good of a person towards Denzel. One crucial reason was that Steve thought being black (African American) is exhilarating in "Race Off!" Category:Characters Category:Males